The Chaos of the world
by The Eternal Scribe
Summary: The undeniable fact was being a related to a sadistic baby wasn't as epic as one thinks it would be, in fact it was just short of horrifying. Self-insert OC.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So yeah, I think I may have eaten too much sugar.

**Warnings: There WILL be slash in the future**, AU, Self-insert OC, mafia violence, language from time to time, romance will be on the side but will appear from time to time.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the characters I made up.

* * *

_"We are human, not fish. We don't know what kind of people we truly are until the moment before our deaths. As death comes to embrace you, you will realize what you are. That's what death is, don't you think?" **-Uchiha Itachi (Naruto)**_

* * *

"You can't be serious."

He continued to give me 'the look', you know the one that means 'yes I'm serious you idiot so stop being so loud or I'll shut you up' sort of look. Of course it fit perfectly with his beautiful face and piercing eyes, Akashi Seijuurou was one who could easily intimidate without even trying.

I internally shivered at the look and had to force myself not to visibly show how uncomfortable he made me. Akashi may be attractive and cool, but in person he was a terrifying as the manga had shown him to be. I wasn't one to be easily cowed, but the man standing in front me made me want to huddle up under my blankets until he walked away.

That being said, I knew he wasn't one to joke around so that meant this was very real. I was actually dead and a fictional character was standing in front of me looking as real as I used to be.

I could distantly remember how I died now that I thought about it, by drowning.

What a way to go, I knew how to swim since I was seven yet somehow I had drowned and died. At least it wasn't some cliche way, like getting hit by a car, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if if I had. (Well I was already dead so that was already taken care of).

I was thankful that I couldn't remember dying, who would want to remember something like that?

A pain of longing echoed through my body, I already missed my family, my mother and sister, who I hadn't seen in almost two years due to my decision to travel around the world. When I was alive I had been planning on seeing them soon, surprising them with my arrival like you see on Youtube with all the tears and screaming and such. Now though, it would be a long time until I saw them again. At least I hoped so, I wouldn't want them dying way too early like I had.

"So what next?" I finally asked, trying to keep my eyes on his instead of my feet like I wanted to. "Do I go to heaven or something?"

He rose a brow. "You think you deserve to rise to heaven?"

Ouch, how cold. I sent him a strained smile and pursed my lips. "Well, I mean...maybe?" Did I deserve it? I really had no clue, but I really hoped that was where I would be going. It wouldn't be too fun if I ended up in Hell. "Why are you here anyway?" I questioned, deciding to change the subject. "You're not _real."_

"Oh?"

The way he said it was almost mocking, I internally twitched at the tone and forced a smile onto my face. "Yeah."

Why, out of all the anime characters, did it have to be_ Akashi_ who welcomed me to the afterlife? This was way too awkward, I didn't really know _how _to deal with his character, not to mention the fact that I was _terrible_ with talking to people in general. I always said stupid things and made myself seem like a complete air-head by accident.

"Your mind is too simple to actually see my true form so it has replaced it with something familiar to you." He explained, sending me an all knowing look. "I am not in all actuality the character you see, but a messenger of Him who was sent to deal with you."

This time my eyebrow twitched and I took a deep breath to calm myself. Okay so this wasn't Akashi, and thank goodness, I was glad he didn't end up being this much of an asshole. "So you're an Angel or something?"

"Or something."

I wondered how heavily I would be punished if I tried to strangle a messenger of God.

"You would be sent to Hell for all eternity."

Ah, well that was too bad- I jerked and stared at him wide eyed. "You can read my mind."

He rolled his eyes. "Well at least you're smart enough to state the obvious."

"Sorry mister feathers." I snapped back, my temper finally getting the better of me. "Mind reading isn't something common to humans so excuse me."

"I don't think I will."

"Huh?"

"I won't excuse you."

The actual fuck? My fingers twitched as I felt the urge to revert back to my better days when I brawled daily and didn't take any crap. Wait no, remember what mother said, _violence will get me nowher_e. I took a deep breath and the fire ranging inside of me calmed down, if only by a little bit, I opened my eyes and made sure to send him a dark glare. "Can you at least tell me what is going on?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"You're dead."

"It looks like I'm not the only one with the talent Captain." I snarked back, relishing in the way his eyebrow twitched. "I've realized I'm dead, but what am I doing_ here_ with you?"

A tense silence fell upon us as we both glared at each other. His whole intimidating aura wasn't as affective when I wanted to punch his face.

"Akashi are you harassing a poor soul again?" Uchiha Itachi asked, appearing from who-hell-knows-where with a reprimanding look on his face. "I though we talked about this."

My mouth dropped open, what was this? Destroy Alex's love of her characters by making them as out of character as possible? Maybe I was in Hell, discreetly I looked around for the fire but only saw white and wait! More white.

"There's nothing poor about her soul." Akashi snapped. "She's an idiot with spaghetti for brains!"

_Spaghetti?_ "I'll let you know that I hate Spaghetti." I replied, not at all effected by what he had just said. "Pick skittles or something." Now I wasn't an Idiot, one doesn't judge another by their school grades after all, but I knew I wasn't a genius so comments like that had no effect on me.

They just ignored me and continued their bickering.

"That isn't very nice Akashi." Itachi put his hand on his hips, reminding me of my mom when she was preparing to tell me off. "You should treat each soul with kindness, they're just humans after all, they can't comprehend what's happening."

And here I thought Itachi was on my side.

"Oh I know that." Askahi agreed. "She just happens to be worse then most."

I really didn't know what to think about this situation anymore, in the first place I had died, but then again being insulted by two of my favorite anime characters was pretty mind blowing too.

WACK!

Both Itachi and Akashi were suddenly face planting thanks to a very irritated Hiruma Youichi who had an aura of death surrounding his form. "You _both _are the idiots, idiots!" He snapped, sharp teeth flashing menacingly.

The two bodies twitched slightly before stilling, I wonder if you still say 'rest in piece' to someone who is already dead.

Youichi turned to me, his devil-like features softening making me become even more uncomfortable, Youichi was _not_ supposed to give people soft looks. That just wasn't something that happened. "I'm terribly sorry for the way they were acting darling. They're still only five hundred years old, so it's expected that they act like toddlers."

He then giggled.

Ah, can they just send me to Hell already, it couldn't be any worse then this.

"Oh darling you're not being sent to Hell." He titled his head and smiled, sparkles surrounding his face. "In fact you're going to get another try."

I stared, stuck between horrified that Youichi was sparkling and more then confused about what was happening._ What did he mean by another try?_

"Poor darling, you must be so confused." He walked over and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry your pretty little head, everything is going to be okay."

No in fact this wasn't, I needed some serious help after all this.

"Don't try to explain anything to her Youichi, her brain is made of Spaghetti." Akashi declared his face bruised as he got up from the ground.

Itachi pushed himself up also, his face not looking any better. "What did I say about kindness Akashi? Based off the way you talk I would think you where the devil and not an Angel."

Akashi snapped his head to glare at Itachi. "Try to repeat that again, I dare you."

Itachi huffed and brushed the hair out of his face. "Maybe you're the one with Spaghetti for brains, having someone repeat something they just said. Imbecile."

With a challenging yell Akashi full-body tackled Itachi, sending both their bodies to the ground, instantly starting a mini wrestling match. Of course I was sure there were at least a dozen rules broken as they pulled each others hair and send random punches whenever they could, but honestly they didn't seem to care. It was all very intense.

Youichi growled, the aura of death surrounding him once again. Instinctually I took a few big steps back, I didn't know what happened if you died after dying again but I didn't want to find out.

"You guys..." He snarled, devil-like features looming threateningly over the two who had frozen as soon as the aura had reached them. Itachi was on top with Akashi's foot in his face while he grabbed some of the bright red hair in one hand and was pulling his other back for a punch. They both gulped at the same time, looks of terror crossing their features.

Youichi cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to kill both of you dead!" He descended upon them like a bat out of Hell, two girlish screams nearly destroying my ear drums before all three where fighting viciously on the ground.

"I'll show you spaghetti-!"

"You're supposed to be nice to souls-!"

"-aren't going to be able to fly for days when I am finished with you!"

Calmly I sat down, put my head in my hands, and tried to wish myself back alive. This was just too much, first I'm dead, then anime guys are wrestling, and oh yeah I'm dead. What was I going to do? Youichi had said something about another try, but I wouldn't want something like that. Who would want to start their life over? Sure I had died too early, but my life was fine, I wouldn't want to change anything because it shaped me into who I was today.

Well a hot-tempered otaku with people problems wasn't much to talk about, but I liked myself.

Besides I was too lazy to want to even go through everything again. Imagine having to go through school again! Yuck.

"They're quite the childish bunch, aren't they?"

I startled, my head snapping up and to the side, meeting a wide closed mouth smile and closed eyes. _Holy crap, Ichimaru Gin is sitting beside me. _You would think I wouldn't be affected by the random appearance of anime guys anymore, still I couldn't help but react the same each time. "You're not going to do something insane too are you?" I asked hesitantly, glancing over to where the wrestling match was still going on.

He snickered. "No need to worry little human, I passed that state of insanity when I turned one thousand."

"You're old." I commented, trying to imagine living that long. What in the world would one do with one thousand years?

"I suppose." He replied, an amused grin on his face. "Now how about I send ya where the last three were supposed to?"

I hesitated, slightly uneasy. "Where is that exactly? They didn't exactly explain things very well." I motioned toward the other three Angels, wincing when I heard something break in the mini-battle

Gin cocked his head to the side, as if in thought. "Hmm I _could _tell ya, but...I don't think I'm going to."

I was too tired to send back the scorching comment that was on the tip of my tongue, because dealing with three Angels with an attitude was all I could take. "Great."

He patted my head consolingly. "Maa maa, no need to be so down. I promise ya won't be too unhappy."

Suddenly everything started to get brighter, and I had to squint my eyes to see the rather evil look on Gins face before I had to close my eyes completely in fear of getting blinded.

_"Good luck little human~" _Gin's voice sang tauntingly, seeming to echo all around. _"Remember life is more exciting with a little chaos mixed in~!"_

Then everything just went down hill from there.

* * *

He was in _so _much trouble when his father found out. They had agreed to stay away from this type of thing because of all the chaos it would cause in the Mafia world, there was no way they would be able to hide something this big even if they tried. All it took was one witness to pass through their radar and then the rumors would spread like wild-fire, enemies would start rallying and countless assassin attempts would be aimed toward the little helpless bundle.

Besides he was too young to raise a child by himself, normal twenty-five year olds where busy getting drunk and sleeping around like idiots, with a baby he would be lucky to even have a single nights rest. Not that he slept around like his playboy father, he actually preferred having a relationship, but it didn't hurt to have fun once in a while.

What in the world was he going to do? He couldn't leave him with the mother, she had died in child birth, and he certainly wouldn't send the little one to an orphanage.

The only option left was to go into hiding and raise the little one himself.

Already uneasy about that idea, he was a Mafiosi they didn't _settle. _He looked down at the small being asleep in his arms, face peaceful with blonde hair much like his own, already defying gravity, hands curled in small fists, and his future was already decided.

"Kami." He groaned, leaning his head back and sighing. "Reborn is going to _slaughter _me."

* * *

"You do know that she was supposed to be sent to heaven and not reincarnated, right?"

Gin looked up from where he was sitting, a sly grin spreading across his face. "Oh? I had no clue. Oops."

Placing a hand on his head Youichi sighed, what in the world was he going to tell Him when He asked for a report? "You can't just decided things on your own Gin, I thought you learned that the last time someone passed through here."

Shrugging his shoulders Gin snickered at the memory of the last girl, now _she _was entertaining enough to be sent to the Primo's time so he could see what sort of trouble she got into there. And boy did she ever. Who would have thought that Giotto was a player for the same team, no one that's why it was so funny. He was always amused when the universes started veering off course when they weren't supposed to.

"Can you at least tell me why you insist on turning the poor girls into boys?" Youichi asked, his arms crossed. "Poor darlings don't know what to do with themselves."

A light blush appeared on his cheeks and Gin giggled as he thought about all the wonderful scenes he was able to witness. "I couldn't pass up the idea of being able to see the moments when they finally-kyaaa!"

Wincing at the shrill tone of his scream, the blonde rubbed his pointed ear and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, that's your reason? You're more insane then I thought."

Gin grinned. "I never said I wasn't."

Sighing in exasperation Youichi slowly shed the form the human had unconsciously made them take and stretched his wings. "You're the one who is going to have to tell Him, I'm certainly not going to."

"No objections here, I'm sure he would approve." Gin replied, his true form breaking through as well.

"Right and Itachi secretly likes to cosplay Sailor Moon."

"Oh? I thought he wanted to keep that a secret!"

* * *

**AN: **Anyone else go slightly insane while they waited for Fanfiction to fix the website problem? I was nearly driven nuts with the need to finish this and post it. Thanks to all the staff who finally fixed the problem though, it's greatly appreciated!

Oh and reviews are always welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites!

I was rather surprised that so many people didn't catch onto my hint last chapter, but oh well. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**Warnings: There WILL be slash in the future, **AU, Self-insert OC, Mafia Violence, language from time to time, romance will be on the side but will appear from time to time.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

_Twenty years ago the Mafia world was thrown into chaos because of a five year old child. _

_He wasn't just a child though, he was related to one of the most dangerous Hitman known in history. With a single shot from his gun the Hitman could destroy buildings effortlessly and that was what made the Famigila wary, because surely the child of such a powerful figure would be just as terrifying. _

_In fear of the unknown countless assassins were sent in hopes that such a danger would be easily eliminated, but what they didn't count on was the child's mother being who she was._

_Taira Sayuri was a force not to be taken lightly, especially when it came down to protecting her child. She fought for his life with a vengeance, and never once did she show fear or allow herself to be beaten. _

_Unfortunately, a carefully planned ambush with a dozen well-trained assassins was when she was finally captured. Near desperate to find the child at that point, since they knew the Hitman would come sooner or later, they tried everything to make her talk. __Three months passed, but even through the most excruciating pain not a single word left her lips. Rumors say she died with a grin on her face with the knowledge that they wouldn't be able to find her precious little boy anytime soon._

_Furious when he finally found out, the father of the child massacred the Famigila who had dared kill the mother of his child without mercy. Not a single person was left standing when he left, dark eyes burning with anger under a fedora as a fire roared behind him. _

_Years passed, and the child wasn't seen or heard about and Reborn disappeared along with him. People speculated that perhaps the father killed him in an act of mercy, perhaps he was in mourning because of his loss, and shuddered at the thought that just maybe the Hitman was training his son in secret. _

_Ten years later, a teenager with golden hair and eyes as dark as night appeared, that was when the Mafia knew that they were in trouble. He wielded a machine gun and shot with the precision that his father was so well-known for, years of __training in the woods with the Number One Hitman made it easy for him to rise in the ranks and become just as terrifying. _

_And like his father he joined the Vongola, only adding to the power they had. _

_Not wanting a child to go through what he had to, he promised his father to not make the same mistake. _

_It worked, for five years._

_Then he met a simple, but kind-hearted woman and everything once again was thrown into chaos nine months after. This time though, it was more well-hidden, so well-hidden that not even the Hitman knew about it._

_Well, he didn't know about it for five months. But being who he was, it was rather impressive that the son was able to keep it from his father for so long. _

* * *

Silently, since I couldn't speak, I cursed the Gin with as many curse words as I could come up with, because _this _was not okay.

The sadistic angel thought it would be _hilarious _to make me a boy, I'm sure he was cackling up in heaven at the mere thought of how the human would react to changing genders. I wasn't an idiot, I was able to tell within three days that my body had changed. At first I had been flabbergasted, because _hello _I'm a girl at heart and this was going to cause _so _many problems. Then I realized it was something I had to accept, sure I could cry and freak out but there wasn't much I could do.

Besides being reborn was a little more, you know, out of the universe crazy then changing gender. People did it all the time, change gender, I just happened to be _lucky _enough to have it done for free. Beside's I had never been too much of a girly girl to begin with, so it wasn't terribly different.

Reincarnation, sure that sounded grand, second chances are great. But I didn't think I would remember my past life if I went through such a thing, because that would just make things boring. I already knew how to write, read and all that jazz, I wasn't too keen on relearning something I already knew. But being a child, a baby no less, was going to force me to go through with that unless I wanted to be some super prodigy or something.

I certainly didn't like attention, so that was a no go. Which meant I was stuck being bored for a very, very long time.

Being a baby was...interesting. I really could only lay on my back and stare at the ceiling for about three to four months, when I wanted food I was forced to cry until the blonde came in and gave me the nasty tasting milk. Being unable to control my bodily functions was rather embarrassing, which made me promise myself to take control as soon as possible. He was a nice man though, with a soft voice and rather attractive looks. I hesitated to call him father, I never really had one in my past life, because I didn't want to get attached. For all I knew he could drop me off at an orphanage without a second thought, not that he seemed like that sort of person, but one really can't tell.

The small room I was in was cozy, and when I finally found enough strength to move my head and observe it I was rather pleased with what I found. It didn't scream 'I'm having a baby!' like a lot of nurseries did, the walls were a forest green and the furniture was just the normal color of wood, not some eye catching blue or what-not. The man seemed to have a good head on his shoulders, which was good news for me, since the room was nicely decorated and organized.

I suppose this wouldn't be too bad.

It was about the time when I was finally able to sit up, much to the man's delight, that I was introduced to a toddler wearing a fedora. A fedora with an orange stripe and green lizard perched on top.

I could only stare in surprise, because holy-crap _Reborn_ was right in front of me. My mind stuttered for a moment as it tried to comprehend what I was seeing, now I have seen many things in my life, anime guys wrestling and shouting about spaghetti to name a few, but this was something else.

"His name is Yuuma." The man stated, motioning toward my prone form. "I though mother would like it-ACK!"

A swift kick to the head sent him crashing through the wall and out into the yard with barley any effort on Reborn's part. "That's for being an Idiot and thinking you could hide this from me."

Reborn turned back to me, completely ignoring the shouts coming from outside, his dark eyes staring at me intensely. I stared back, stuck between being awed at his strength and freaking out because- _I was in Katekyo Hitman Reborn and someone was just sent through the wall by a toddler._

"Well at least you don't look to much like your idiot father." He commented idly as if talking about the weather. "You actually look more like me then the idiot does, besides the hair of course."

If that was a compliment or not, I would never know, but I suppose not looking like 'my idiot' father was good in his books.

"Damit Reborn that _hurt." _The man complained as he pushed himself up through the large hole in the wall. "That was some Hell of a hello to your son whom you haven't seen in five years."

"You broke your promise Kaito." Reborn replied, eyes sharp as they glared toward the blonde. "Did you expect a warm hug?"

Kaito rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well now that you put it that way..."

The _heck? _Kaito was Reborn's son? In the manga Reborn didn't have any known relatives, was this some sort of mixed up or alternate universe I had been put into? Actually how in the world did Reborn actually raise a child without killing him? The way he trained Tsunayoshi had been full of bombs, mallets and the like that one would think a child wouldn't last very long with him.

Sighing Reborn 'tched' in annoyance. "Idiot, what do you think is going to happen when the rumors spread? You know from experience what sort of life he's going to live when everyone figures out who he's related to."

"I know." Kaito frowned, a sad look in his eyes. "It's just she didn't tell me until it was too late, and I couldn't just _leave_ him."

It was silent for a moment, and Reborn stared at his son, his dark eyes not hinting at what he was thinking. "I guess it can't be helped." He suddenly spoke, a michevious smirk forming on his features. "But if he ends up being a cry baby I'm going to shoot you."

Kaito nodded, a matching smirk on his face. "As if I'd allow the grandson of The Number One Hitman to be a weakling."

Nodding in approval Reborn reached through the bars of my crib and patted my head. "I'll be checking up from time to time, but I have a clumsy student who needs to be trained so it's going to be sparse. You better take good care of him Kaito."

"Ah the Dino kid right?" Kaito asked, and saluted. "Don't worry old man I'll-ACK!"

Another rather magnificent hole was made as his body was sent flying, Reborn looking as unruffled as usual. "Don't call me that."

I could tell that my life was going to be very interesting.

* * *

Sitting in my crib a few days later, I stared at Kaito as he worked on closing the holes in the room, wondering what the heck I was going to do.

I was related to Reborn, The Number One Hitman, you might as well put a 'kill me' sign on my back. Based on the conversation earlier Kaito had a rough childhood, most likely full of danger and almost being killed, simply because he was related to Reborn. That most likely meant that I too would be a target, assassins were going to be sent to my door trying to kill me because of who I was related to.

That made me slightly uneasy, I had no way to protect myself being in the form I was currently in. They could easily do away with me and I wouldn't be able to do anything. I had hoped that being in Katekyo Hitman Reborn would mean I could relax, if not the slightest of bits. Unlike Naruto, the only dangerous thing about it was the Mafia and only if you somehow got involved or accidentally became a victim when they were destroying buildings with their crazy powers. But being related to Reborn meant I had to be on my toes, anyone could be planning to kill me or use me as bait.

"Ouch!"

I broke out of my train of thought and focused my attention on Kaito, watching as he sucked his thumb with tears in his eyes. With his golden hair, and cheerful attitude he really didn't seem like someone who would be related to Reborn.

Noticing my gaze he turned toward me, mouth forming into a bright grin. "Hey Yuuma, no need to worry, your father is okay!"

I merely blinked, definitely seeing the differences with that wide grin on his face. He actually looked a lot like Kise from Kuroko no Basuke, with his smiles and hair color, though his dark eyes really made him look more mature then he actually was. His hair was rather spiky, it framed his face on both sides to his jaw line in front but only reached to his nape in the back. _Heck, is this guy even related to Reborn?_

"Mou, don't look so serious." He complained, taking his thumb out of his mouth. "You look too much like Reborn like that."

I sent him an unimpressed look before turning back to my thoughts.

I had to find some way to get stronger, not immediately since I was still just learning to walk, but as soon as I could I would bug Kaito to train me. The way he had spoken about 'not allowing me to be a weakling' made me assume that there was going to be some form of training, and even though he looked like a weakling he was probably strong. Being Reborn's son did that to you.

I didn't know about joining the Mafia though, did being related to The Number One Hitman mean I was going to be forced to join it? Well I would be involved, but maybe I wouldn't have to be a member. Violence wasn't my thing, and unless provoked I sided toward the more peaceful route. Though it was rather hard with my very thin patience I had, in my past life I was always getting into fights because someone had made me snap. Besides I was pretty sure joining the Mafia would cause problems. The Vongola was the only Famigila I would even think about joining, simply because all the other families were more violent then I liked.

Would I disrupt anything in the cannon though if I joined? Well not necessarily, I just wouldn't have to get involved with Tsunayoshi and his crew too much.

Tsunayoshi...I wondered if he was born yet. Reborn was training Dino so there was the possibility that the little brunette was alive and falling all over the place. If he was, should I get involved with him? The poor little guy was bullied all his life and really didn't have any friends until Middle School. Not that I was certain I was in Namimori in the first place, but one friend wouldn't do too much harm. At least I hoped not.

But this was all assuming I could make friends with him. I was terrible with people, smiling and being friendly wasn't high on my to do list, which was probably why I only had two friends in my past life, so becoming friends with him would be near impossible. He was terrified of his own shadow, so he would mostly try to avoid me as much as possible. I didn't _need _to make friends with him, but maybe somewhere inside of me I wanted to.

I wished the option of being a bystander was available, because I would have been totally okay with just watching as things happened. Once again, being related to Reborn destroyed that wish, but perhaps I wouldn't have any flames and could just be a normal person? Hmm, well that wouldn't be any fun. Honestly I kinda hoped I would have flames, because then I could kick-ass and the such. But that was unrealistic, being in the Mafia was dangerous, people lied, manipulated and did a whole bunch more terrible things for their own benefit. The weak were used and the strong prevailed, and there was no way I would allow myself to be weak.

But if I did decide to join the Mafia I would be putting myself, and anyone else I happened to know, in constant danger.

I supposed being born as a boy this time around was a slight blessing, since unfortunately girls weren't taken too seriously. They were constantly in the kitchen, wondering if their men would come back while being completely okay with allowing the guys to fight their battles. It may just be my personality, but that wasn't cool. Girls were just as capable as men, they could fight just as hard and be just as strong. I could recall maybe two, or three, females being strong and capable of defending themselves in the manga. That almost made me wish to be a girl so I could show them just how weak we were, but that was only wistful thinking.

"Mou, so serious."

I was once again interrupted, my train of thought crashing and burning, I turned toward Kaito who had wandered over to my crib dark eyes worried.

"I had hoped that you would have taken after me." He commented, not really sounding to sad but more on the lines of defeated. "It would have made things a little easier."

I made sure to send him my best glare, if he wanted a smiling cheerful baby he'd have to make another one.

Sighing he bent down and grabbed me up gently and held me in the air, eyes thoughtful as he stared. "Can't be helped I suppose, you're still cute considering that dark look you have on all the time."

Cute wasn't a word I would describe myself as, cranky yes, but no one had really called me cute. I stayed still in his hands, staring into his eyes silently, trying to prove to him that I was not cute in the slightest.

He brought me close, one arm under me while the other pressed my back forward until I was leaning on his chest. "What am I going to do with you?" He questioned, patting my hair affectionately. "One look at you and anyone can tell who you're related to, blonde hair or not."

I lifted my head to stare at his face, watching as he looked off in the distance as if in deep thought. This time I could spot the similarities he had with Reborn, they were very few though, but the way he held himself and the serious in his eyes at the moment were a near replica of the Hitman.

"Ah, well I suppose we'll have to see." He finally said after a while, a bright grin on his features. "But don't worry Yuuma, I'll protect you with my life."

I stared into his eyes, seeing the hardened determination that shone in them that promised me he would keep his word.

_No matter what._

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes. Tell me what ya think.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews, it seems that people have taken at least a slight liking to this story. I'm going to make sure it's different then TDBRF, because if it wasn't that would just be boring.

**Warnings: There WILL be slash in the future, **AU, Self-insert OC, Mafia Violence, language from time to time, romance will be on the side but will appear from time to time.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

_"When people are protecting something truly precious to them. They truly can become...as strong as they need to be!" _**-Haku (Naruto)**

* * *

Naturally I was a lone wolf, in my past life I had maybe two close friends but even then I was more prone to keeping to myself then socializing. I saw the world differently then most normal people, heck _I _could tell my view of the world and it's inhabitants was just plain weird, and that made my peers react negatively to my presence. No, I wasn't all 'poor me' when I didn't have a partner for a school project, I hardly cared that people whispered behind my back and giggled when I was only a few desks away. Words were just words and I had the mental strength to just ignore the supposedly 'hurtful' remarks that were shot my way.

I learned by way of observing the students around me that it was better to be a lone wolf then to 'run with the pack' so to speak. Why would I want to get involved in some ridiculous drama when I could just live peacefully by myself?

Like I said before, the teasing remarks and whispers aimed my direction where usually brushed off, but a good amount of the time when I heard something about 'how I looked like a hobo' or 'I didn't even look like I showered' my temper got the better of me and I ended up in a brawl. My mother was beside herself when she came to pick me up, nearly spiting out fire when she saw yet another black eye or bruise on my face. I would apologize and promise to try and control my anger but we both knew in a few weeks it would happen again. It wasn't like I did it on purpose though, anger was an uncontrollable beast when roused and mine just happened to be half-awake all the time.

The point of all this though, was High School made my view of humans even more shaded. I only had two friends because they were the only ones beside my mother I trusted, I made sure to hold everyone else at an arms length just in case they got close enough to stab me in the back.

So obviously living with Kaito, a cheerful, caring, stranger was very uncomfortable for me. He _loved _to pick me up and cuddle me, cooing nonsense in my ear and after five or six times of unsuccessfully trying to get away I gave up. He wasn't all that bad, I just wasn't used to the constant close contact.

When I was around one year old he started trying to teach me how to speak and read, which of course I already knew but he couldn't find that out now could he? There were limits to being a genius, not that I planned on looking like one, and magically knowing everything was one of them.

I could see though, that he certainly wasn't supposed to be a teacher. The way he tried to teach me the alphabet was by setting down wooden blocks with letters on them and letting me stare at them, no really he just sat there and waited as if me staring at them long enough would help me learn. There was also the whole teaching me how to speak bit too, first he accidentally bought ones that were in German then when he finally got the correct ones in Japanese he even started getting confused because he was terrible with Kanji.

Apparently my grandmother had been Japanese, thus the reasoning for Kaito's name and my name since he wanted to honor her, but she was raised in Italy. She grew up speaking Italian which meant _Kaito _grew up speaking Italian and ended up learning Japanese as a _second language. _He was very fluent, but his way of pronouncing some words was obviously different then people who grew up speaking Japanese.

There was no doubt that if I had been a normal child, I would have had some major problems in school, _thank goodness _for the small mercies in the world.

As I pretended to learn from Kaito, while mentally wondering how in the world he thought anyone could learn from such techniques, I made sure to show him that I was slight more mentally mature then most children my age. If I played being a normal child for the rest of my toddler-hood I would have gone insane with boredom. As it was I was still holding back, I didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to myself.

He followed up soon after with teaching me how to walk...

"Okay hold my hand Yuu-kun!"

I stared at his offered appendage for a moment and hesitantly reached up, he grabbed my smaller hands gently an excited smile on his face. Eagerly he pulled me up until I was just barley balancing on my feet, instantly I started to fall back as my legs refused to remain firm my eyes narrowing in annoyance. I really couldn't understand how mentally I knew how to walk but psychically my body couldn't hold my weight. I was so used to being able to walk without thinking about it that not being able to was getting on my nerves.

Nearly glowing with happiness Kaito took a slow step back, and I had no choice but to follow him my legs shaking as they tried to comply with a demand they weren't used to. "You're doing so great Yuu-kun!" He cooed as we slowly made our way across the room and out the door. "Your father is so proud of his baby boy!"

I mentally rolled my eyes, ignoring the familiar jolt of happiness that always came after he praised me.

"We should probably stop soon before I fall down the-ACK!"

I fell back onto my butt as he let got of my hands and fell back, watching quietly as he tumbled down the stairs and landed at the bottom face-down with a groan.

"...stairs." He grunted laying there a moment before rolling onto his back and sitting up. He rubbed his head, groaning in pain as a few words of harsh Italian words spilled from his mouth.

...He _tried _to teach me how to walk.

Okay so maybe Kaito wasn't _perfect _but at least he entertained me from time to time.

* * *

Hiding my face in Kaito's neck in an attempt to hide from the sun, I wondered why out of all the towns in Japan it had to be _Namimori _my grandmother's parents had originated from. It was all too coincidental for my liking, I couldn't be here just by chance when most of the main characters also happened to be here, someone was_ really _messing with me.

"We just have to but some eggs and then we can head home." Kaito said as he effortlessly held me up with one arm while holding three bags in the other. "Sorry the day has been so long Yuu-kun."

I nodded and peeked over his shoulder feeling bored as I stared at the woman behind us. She was rather pretty with a bright grin on her face and warm brown eyes, the child next to her had a near identical grin on his features as they chatted. I had instantly recognized the child, it was hard not to when I was very familiar with the eye-catching grin that would soon make girls swoon. They had been behind us for about ten minutes, long enough for me to assume they too were going to the grocery store.

I was perfectly fine with staying silent and observing the two together, I had no intention to go out of my way to communicate, anime character or not, with such a cheerful person. I had nothing against Yamamoto but Kaito was enough for me at the moment, I didn't need _two _model-like smiling men in my life at the moment.

"What do you want for dinner Yuu-kun?" Kaito asked breaking me from my current train of thought.

" 'hat ever you 'ant is fine." I replied huffing when I heard my child-like voice. I preferred to stay quiet most of the time mostly because I hated the way my voice sounded, especially since I couldn't even pronounce my words correctly.

Kaito hummed in agreement and I turned back to watching Yamamoto and his mother. In the manga she was never mentioned or seen so I assumed that she had passed away at some point, she looked nice though in motherly type of way.

As if hearing my thoughts she turned her head and our gazes connected, I froze instinctually as one usually did when caught staring, griping Kaito's shirt nervously. The smile she sent me was so warm, so full of caring and love that it made her eyes nearly shine. I felt a bright blush start to take over my face and instantly hid my face in Kaito's neck, I wasn't interested in girls but I could appreciate beauty when I saw it and she was definitely pretty.

"What a cute little boy you have there, what is his name?" She asked making me internally freak out and Kaito stop to turn around when he heard the voice.

He smiled brightly, dark eyes shining. "His name is Yuuma, but you can call him Yuu-kun." He replied making me cringe and thank the heavens that I was facing away from everyone.

Yamamoto's mother giggled. "Nice to meet you Yuu-kun, my name is Yamamoto Miyako but you can call me Mia." She cooed and I gave a weird hand jerk that slightly resembled a wave before wrapping my arm back around Kaito's neck. "He's so shy, what a darling."

She could think whatever she wanted I wasn't shy, nor embarrassed definitely not embarrassed.

Kaito chuckled. "He is rather precious, what is your son's name? He looks like he's going to be a looker when he gets older just like his mother." I rolled my eyes wanting to hit him, flirting came to him as naturally as breathing and unfortunately he didn't know how to control it.

Miyako laughed in reply apparently completely at ease with his smooth talk. I wouldn't be too surprised if she got it often especially with the way she looked. "His name is Takeshi, he is rather dashing just like his father." Ah there was the little hint to back off, not too blunt but obvious.

" 'Ma why is he so shy? Doesn't he want to say hi?" A boyish voice interjected, and I stilled in my spot high above the ground. I was perfectly fine staying out of this conversation and there he went trying to get me to socialize.

I tried to keep my grip firm on Kaito's shirt as he bent down to place the bags down on the ground, maybe he would get the hint that I wanted to stay where I was. "Why don't you say hi to Takeshi Yuu-kun?" No I guess he was just ignoring the way I clung to his shirt desperately as he had to almost pry me off his neck.

Eventually I was set on the ground, and could only stare silently at the mini-Yamamoto. He was adorable, with a wide grin that lit up his face and chocolate brown eyes, and I wanted to hide behind Kaito's legs but my pride wouldn't allow it.

"Hello my name is Yamamoto Takeshi!" He chirped bowing swiftly. "Nice to meet you Yuu-kun!"

My eyebrow twitched when I heard the awful nickname Kaito had given me come out of his moth so effortlessly. How was he able to talk so well? He couldn't have been maybe four or five, so my age or older, and here I was stumbling over my words. "Nice to meet you." I replied, slowly pronouncing my words so I didn't sound like a complete idiot.

I didn't really know what to say after that, conversation wasn't my forte. Hesitantly I looked back up to Kaito with a 'I did it are you happy?' look on my face, he just grinned approvingly and ruffled my hair making me cringe as he made it even more crazy then before.

"Say do you like any sports?" Yamamoto asked and I reluctantly gave into the fact that, yes I was going to be part of this conversation willing or not.

"Soccer is 'kay." I replied, thinking back to my past life when I had been on my High School Soccer team because I had promised my mother.

The brunet blinked and cocked his head to the side as if analyzing my answer. "Hmm I haven't played that before, my mother likes baseball so I do too!" He closed his eyes and smiled brightly, mentally I cooed at his child-like answer but carefully kept my face blank. The conversation ended there, I really had nothing to say and just wanted to leave before Yamamoto decided I was interesting and invited me to his house or something crazy like that.

"Oh I think he would love to hang out with Yamamoto-kun." Kaito's voice made me turn my head up sharply to glare at his words. He wasn't even affected anymore since apparently Reborn had laid the same one on him many times in his life.

Miyako nodded looking down at us with her eyes nearly dancing in delight. "I think Takeshi would as well, what do you think Shi-shi?"

"That sounds great! We can practice baseball together!"

Did I have no say in this?

Suddenly large hands were lifting me up and I instinctually wrapped my arms back around Kaito's neck, huffing in annoyance and closing my eyes. "I'll make sure to get back to you Yamamoto-san." He said, bending to grab our plastic bags.

"It was nice to meet you both." She replied, voice bright as always. "I'll be waiting for the call!"

"A delight to meet you as well." Kaito nodded in farewell and turned around making it so I was facing their direction, I stared silently at the two Yamamoto's as we walked away, watching as Miyako waved before turning to head across the street.

I enjoyed the silence for a few moments before speaking up. "Am I weally going to be forced to play wit him?"

"Now now, it won't be all _that _bad." Kaito replied, and I hid my face in his neck huffing once again. I wasn't afraid to mess anything up per-se, though that was a worry, I just was a afraid that I wouldn't be able to live up to Yamamoto's expectations. I knew I wasn't a friendly person, heck when someone only has two friends you know there's something going on, but I didn't purposely try to be so...me. People liked it when others were smiling and making jokes, I rarely did either so I was pretty sure Yamamoto and I wouldn't be all to close.

Not that it bothered me, it just was frustrating when people didn't treat you with the same kindness once they realized you weren't a normal human being.

"He's too bright." I commented dully thinking about the sparkling smiles and loud laughs. " 'sides I don't like people."

"You and Reborn are so alike it's scary." Kaito noted, voice amused but cautious. "I think it would be good if you made a friend Yuuma, people can surprise you sometimes."

I nodded in agrement, deciding it wouldn't hurt to give it a try.

* * *

Kaito wasn't quite sure what to think about his son. While Yuuma was the cutest thing in the universe no doubt, he also acted like a jaded adult who was paranoid that people would back stab him if they got too close. He couldn't understand what made his four year old son act so cold, and while it could very well be inherited from Reborn he still was unsure.

It took Yuuma two weeks until he finally stopped struggling whenever picked up and even longer to stop glaring while in his arms. He supposed Yuuma could just take longer to warm up to people then usual, which wasn't all too bad since it would help him later in the Mafia. The Mafia was a harsh and cold place where the warm hearted rarely lived, so in all actuality Yuuma would most likely live longer because he wouldn't be as manipulatable.

Still he had hoped to keep his son out of the Mafia business for a long time, unlike what Reborn had done Kaito wanted his son to enjoy his childhood as much as possible. It was important for Yuuma to learn how important it was to open himself up and make friends, they where what made someone stronger not the time you spent training or who you were related too.

Reborn had called him cheesy when he told him this, but it was the truth and the Hitman knew it too. Yes sometimes the people you connected with died, and it hurt you, but at the same time they were what pushed you to get stronger. That was what made his mother stay quiet during the torture she withstood, she had focused on the thought of protecting her son and here he was now with his own child raising him in the same town her parents had come from.

He hoped Yuuma would learn this eventually, while the mafia was very much about violence and strength, the connection with your famigila was also important. The great leaders such as Giotto and Nono fought _with _their Guardians, they didn't hide somewhere while the battle raged like most were known to do. That loyalty they showed motivated their Guardians to get stronger, and look how strong they were now.

Perhaps the playdate with Yamamoto would end with Yuuma making a new friend, but if he didn't that was fine too, Yuuma had a long time to try and make friends and as his father Kaito would help as much as he could.

* * *

**AN: **I hope I'm portraying Yuuma the way I think I'm portraying him. He's similar but also very different then Haruka, which is my intention. In a way they both represent me, but I feel like Yuuma does more when it comes to trusting people and making friends, which then makes me wonder how people are going to react to his character. Anyways this chapter is a little short, my apologies and sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
